Embodiments presented herein relate generally to the area of semiconductor devices. More specifically, embodiments presented herein relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, such as for instance, methods whereby an enhancement in manufacturing yield of semiconductor devices is achievable.
In a typical manufacturing process, for example, for a silicon carbide metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) device, the presence of a defect, for instance, in the p-well ion-implant process step, can lead to an electrical short between the source and the drain regions of the device, rendering the corresponding device useless.
The consequent loss of device manufacturing yield contributes to an increase in the cost per device of devices manufactured via such manufacturing processes.
A versatile and simple method that is capable of providing an enhancement in manufacturing yield of semiconductor devices, reducing thereby the cost per device, is therefore highly desirable.